Erizina
by Wincestlover96
Summary: No me juzguen :c


Era una mañana como cualquier otra, Eriza acababa de despertar y estaba reuniendo fuerzas para poder salir de la cama.

Pensó en que tal vez podría cocinar, para variar un poco, pero luego recordó que, sus habilidades culinarias, no son las manera tal, que decidió levantarse, lavarse el rostro e ir a desayunar.

Desayuno lo típico, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Luego volvió a la cama y abrió su notebook y reviso su blog. Nada nuevo, los mismos posts, sus etiquetas sin revisar y 2 followers mas.

Eriza no se dio cuenta de que tenia un ask. Era de Nina.

Nina y Eriza suelen tratarse relativamente bien, se quieren, bromean, un par de veces han dibujado para la otra y un par de veces han peleado, pero nada que no pudiesen resolver.

En ese ask, Nina le pregunta a Eriza si se animo o no a ver Watashi ga Mote Nai no wa Dou Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui!  
Recientemente ha recibido bastante apoyo de internet, antes solía ser un manga, pero ahora fue llevado al formato de anime y ha recibido atención positiva.

Una vez que Eriza termino de leer, decidió responderle:

Ke gua te paza logi klao? voh te krei ke tuh kga fe4 de 4nime ez buena? Si, si igual estaba buena jaja aunque realmente no se, me tinca, pero no me tinca, cachai?

Después de terminar de escribir, Eriza envió la respuesta Siguió revisando su dashboard, para luego ver que tenia un nuevo ask:

" Y si nos juntamos a verlo, compramos algo para comer y leseamos un rato? d1"

Eriza, suelta una risita tonta y le responde:

"Esta bien, pero no tengo mucha plata, asi que te toca pagar a ti sdhfjslf ah, oye, juntemonos en el centro como a las cuatro, donde siempre, dale?  
cualquier cosa, llámame"

Eriza luego comenzó a prepararse, se desvistió y se ducho. Se peino, se seco, eligió su ropa y termino de arreglarse para encontrarse con Nina. En cosa de una media hora, o tal vez menos, Eriza sale de su casa y se dirige hacia la parada del bus, ya que no quería caminar y cansarse, ademas de sudar antes de ver a Nina.

En el trayecto, Eriza intentaba recordar la trama del anime que vería con Nina, ya que cuando lo vio, estaba muy cansada y solo quería dormir, pero decidió ver un par de episodios, solo recordaba algo de una niña.

"Y de que no era su culpa que no fuese popular". Pensó Eriza.

Tal vez Nina querrá comer algo dulce, Eriza, si bien no le hace asco a lo dulce, prefiere lo salado, pero como siempre, Nina hara una tonta discusión sobre eso y Eriza acabara aceptando comer algo dulce. Probablemente compraremos pastelillos, pensó.

Y mientras Eriza se perdia en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llegar a su punto de encuentro, una banca bajo un árbol joven. Si bien, ese árbol era joven, era alto y lo suficientemente frondoso como para poder disfrutar de su sombra en un día de calor.

Eriza, le hablo al chófer del bus, y le pidió que se detuviera. Luego bajo y camino hasta la banca, donde espero a Nina, quien una vez mas, llegaria tarde.

Mientras esperaba sentada en la banca, Eriza se relajo lo suficiente como para quedarse dormida, cosa que es común en ella, Nina siempre le dice que es floja, aunque realmente es Nina quien es la menos activa.

Eriza no se percato de esto, pero en cosa de unos quince minutos, llego Nina. No quiso despertarla de inmediato y dejo que durmiese un poco mas. Luego, tomo una pequeña rama y la metió en la fosa nasal de Eriza, hasta que esta se despertó y la golpeo.

-"¿Porque hiciste eso?" Pregunto Eriza.

-"Porque se suponía que debías estar esperándome, no dormirte mientras yo te buscaba, tarada". Replico Nina.

-"Pero si quedamos de juntarnos en esta banca, donde siempre nos juntamos".

-"Esta bien, esta bien, deja de llorar y vamos a comprar, quiero llegar luego para que podamos estar tranquilas en tu casa".

Nina y Eriza comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a un supermercado, compraron pastelillos, como Eriza pensó. Esta vez Nina no la sermoneo sobre que debería aprender a comer cosas dulces, porque son mucho mejores que las saladas.

Eriza, en tono de broma, le pregunta a Nina si le pasaba algo, a lo que Nina respondió que no y que dejara de ser tan llorona.

Nina pago por los pastelillos, salieron del supermercado e iban camino a tomar el bus hacia la casa de Eriza, ambas iban muy calladas, ocasionalmente alguna soltarían algún comentario y la otra, una respuesta o una pequeña broma, pero fuera de eso, todo seguía normal.

Todo seguía igual para cuando llegaron a casa de Eriza. Nina vio un Volkswagen y golpeo fuertemente en el hombro a Eriza.

-"Te odio, siempre los vez tu y yo nunca logro devolverte el golpe". Dijo Eriza

-"Es cuestión de estar atenta, si no fueses tan distraída, tendrías una mejor oportunidad"

Eriza abre la puerta de su casa, y deja pasar a Nina.

-"¿Estas sola en tu casa?". Pregunta Nina

-"Si, mis papas salieron y vuelven pasado mañana".

-"Entonces, supongo que no te molesta si me quedo?"

-"No, esta bien, siempre y cuando no orines en el colchón". Rió Eriza

Mientras pasaba la tarde, comian y disfrutaban del anime, y de su compañia, despues de una serie de eventos, terminaron viendo anime en la habitacion de los padres de Eriza.

Las horas pasaban, y poco a poco empezo a oscurecer, hasta caer la noche. Con la noche, vino el frio, por lo cual decidieron taparse. Eriza tuvo que prestarle un pijama a Nina para que pudiese dormir, un pijama rosado. Nina se mofo de Eriza por tener un pijama rosado, pero Eriza le dijo que era ella la que lo tenia puesto.

-"Puede ser, pero al menos a mi se me ve bien". Comento Nina, con un tono descarado.

-"Solo vete a dormir y ya." Respondio Eriza, no queria hablar con Nina despues de ese comentario.

Pasaron las horas y ambas dormian, pero en un momento de la noche, Eriza empezo a patear a Nina mientras dormia, lo que causo que despertase.  
Nina empezo a pensar. No habia sido muy buena con Eriza ese dia, de hecho, habia sido bastante mala con ella.

Nina comenzó a zamarrear a Eriza para que despertase.

-"¿Que? ¿Que quieres? ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dejar dormir?

Nina se quedo callada por un momento.

-"Bueno, como quieras. Yo volveré a dormir".

Eriza le da la espalda a Nina y trata de volver a dormir.

Nina siguió callada y se quedo pensando por un momento. Durante alrededor de 15 minutos, Nina no fue capaz de abrir la boca. Finalmente se armo de valor y hablo.

-"Eriza... Escucha, se que puedo ser mala contigo a veces, muchas veces incluso sin razón, se que tal vez no pueda ser la mejor amiga que tengas, y que puedo ser realmente odiosa a veces, que no puedo ser una amiga que te cuide, pero lo intento, ¿sabes? Tu puedes creer que no lo hago, pero me preocupo por ti, en el fondo lo hago."

Nina tiene un nudo en la garganta, y comienza a sollozar.

-"Tu eres una de las personas mas importantes para mi, si no la mas importante, se que siempre voy a poder contar contigo, y me gustaría que tu pensaras lo mismo de ti".

Nina comienza a llorar.

-"Tu eres la mejor amiga que tengo, y tengo miedo de perderte por ser una tonta, no se que podria hacer sin una amiga como tu a mi lado. Se que algún día la gente se ira, pero cuando pienso en eso, no puedo evitar creer que tu seras esa persona que se quedara ahí, acompañandome a pesar de todo, y quiero que tu sepas, que yo siempre voy a estar ahi para ti, cuando sea que lo necesites y donde sea que estes".

Eriza se da vuelta y abraza a Nina.

-"Gracias".


End file.
